


【KK】桃花债（BE版全一回 慎！！！）

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】桃花债（BE版全一回 慎！！！）

“光一，我们离婚吧。”

剛平静地说出了这句话，而对面坐着的那个人，也没有什么特别的反应。

“好吧，既然是你的意思。”光一耸了耸肩。

帽子眼镜黑色运动服，伪装一应俱全的人既不担心外貌被人认出来，也不害怕名字被人注意。

谁能想象得到，这个满脸胡茬略显土气的三十多岁大叔，会是那个红透整个日本的乐队主唱、艺名“Dino”的Alpha国民男神呢。

剛和光一坐着的这个小隔断是半封闭式的，虽然通风良好咖啡也香气十足，可一阵阵信息素的味道还是不停地往剛的鼻子里窜，让他没来由地一阵烦躁。

咖啡的味道再浓，也无法掩盖那股柠檬草的香味。

“离婚届我已经准备好了，你只要盖个印章就行了。”剛再次开口，从身边的包里掏出了两份文件，一份是财产分割说明，一份是两张已经填写好了的离婚届。

“你就这么迫不及待地想跟我离婚啊……”光一看着剛的动作失笑，一边摇头一边翻开了那份跟钱有关的。

剛则抿了抿嘴，没有回答对方的话。

他阅读速度很快，没一会儿就看完了全部内容，而后痛快地掏出印章在三份东西上都盖了自己的名字。

“好了，三天以后我要去关西巡演，得在那边待一个多月，你趁这个时间把东西搬走吧，钥匙交给楼下的前台就行。祝你幸福。”光一说完，就端起咖啡举杯示意。

“……也祝你幸福。”明知道对方是误会了，剛也不打算解释，他端起自己面前的红茶和光一轻轻碰了一下杯，就见对面的Alpha把已经温了的黑咖啡一饮而尽，然后头也不回地离开了咖啡厅。

剛坐着没动，眼睛一直追随着光一的背影，直至对方消失在了大门后。

也许这是我们这辈子最后一次见面了，你就一点留恋都没有么。看来，你真的是不爱我啊。

但那也不是你的错，我也没给你机会让你爱上我，我甚至不敢说，从你出道开始，我喜欢你已经喜欢了整整十五年。

只因为我是你最讨厌的那种人，一个男性Omega。

坐在两个人第一次见面的这个隔间里，剛吮着红茶，不由得回忆起了自己从前的日子，还有这段持续了三年的隐秘婚姻。

 

“妈！突然有人跳轨自杀电车停运我有什么办法！路上又堵出租车又贵，他等半个小时怎么了！别！千万别！我就在东京结婚您别想着让我回奈良！这个东京男不行还有下个东京男，要不女Alpha我也可以考虑，我就是不想回关西！……好好好这次我保证不起幺蛾子，不过人家看不上我那我也没办法！哎呀哎呀我快到了先不说了啊拜拜老妈！”

三年前的情人节那天，剛一边在电话里打发自家老妈，一边往目的地赶。这是他被安排的第十五次相亲了，自从上了二十七岁，母亲就突然开始热衷于自己儿子的婚事，一直在给他安排着相亲。

也让剛苦不堪言。

他是家里的小儿子，上面有一个大他三岁、分化成Beta的姐姐，不到二十岁就结婚跟同样是Beta的丈夫跑到了国外定居，剛在十七岁那年分化成了Omega，父母，尤其是母亲，就开始盘算着在奈良找个可靠的人让自己的儿子结婚，女儿已经跑了，得把儿子留下来陪他们。

可惜事与愿违，这个小儿子也不是个安分的主，大学考到了东京不说，毕业以后就扎根到这座城市，除了元旦回去之外，平时根本见不到他人影。

母子之间的拉锯战持续了十多年，阳子妈妈直到现在也没有打消让剛回到奈良生活的念头。

放下电话，剛撇了撇嘴，相亲，相亲，这次的相亲对象又是什么奇葩呢，可别是个宅男或者秃子啊。

东京生活了快十二年，堂本剛愣是一次恋爱都没谈过。阳子妈妈对此表示十分担忧，眼见着儿子奔着三十去了可下半辈子还没着落，她就愁得不行，开始到处联系亲戚朋友同事邻居，发起十二万分的热情给剛介绍对象。

这一次听说对方男性以结婚为目的，剛在走进约定好的咖啡厅之前在拐角处又喷了更多的气味阻隔剂，这种无色无味的东西简直是Omega的福音，抑制剂都不能将信息素掩盖的这样彻底。

既然这人是以结婚为目的的，就百分之九十以上的可能是想要小孩的，那么他找一个男Beta就没什么用了，又不能生孩子。

剛为自己的小伎俩窃喜，一则，在跟母亲的对抗中又胜了一筹，再则，他迫不及待想要看对方脸上那虽然失望但还会因为礼貌强颜欢笑的滑稽表情了。

 

堂本光一边玩手机边等着自己的相亲对象，服务员把第三杯咖啡端上来时，他已经在这里等了超过一个小时，烦躁感正在随着时间的流逝而逐步增加中。难得他今天休息乐队不需要排练，却要把时间浪费在这种事情上。

“啧。”游戏又输了一局，光一不禁咋舌，放下手机端起咖啡吮了一口。

搞什么啊，母亲非说是一个什么亲戚的朋友的同事家的男孩子，人还不错希望他见见，都三十岁老大不小了也该考虑婚姻问题了。

自家老妈才不管儿子是不是什么当红明星呢，母上大人安排的相亲，就是天王老子本人也得参加不误！

到头来，连对方男孩子的第二性别都不知道。千万别是个Omega啊，男性Omega什么的，最麻烦了。

不过给他这个Alpha介绍对象，八成就是个Omega吧。

光一已经打算好了，对方一来，他就以自己不喜欢男性Omega为由拒绝掉，给对方点好他想吃的之后就结账走人。

他并不担心被人认出来，实际上更希望自己被对方认出来，毕竟当红乐队“PHI”的主唱Dino恋人换不停而且不喜欢男性Omega这两点并不是什么不能说的秘密，他对于自己这张脸的路人度还是很有自信的。

如果对方是个Beta，而且心甘情愿接受隐婚，每天给他打扫房间做饭洗衣服当个住家保姆类似的人物，还不会干涉他在外面的风流韵事的话，那么结婚也不是不行。

不过光一同样清楚，自己也就是痴心妄想罢了，所有好处都让他给占了，天下哪有这样的便宜事。

“请问……”光一的胡思乱想被一个男人的声音打断了。“是光一先生吗？”

一抬头，他就撞上了一双水润润的大眼睛。

诶……还挺好看的。

“嗯……嗯。”光一有些愣愣地点了点头，就见那个大眼睛的男人露出了一个笑容，然后摘下肩膀上的包就坐在了他的对面。

“初次见面，我是剛。”

光一打量着这个坐在他对面的男人。

大眼睛，长睫毛，眉毛应该原本挺浓密的，被修成了细长的形状。似乎还画着眼线？鼻子下面是毛茸茸的小胡子，三角形的上唇，有些圆鼓鼓的脸颊，头发也不知道是烫的还是自来卷，一边长，一边短，长的那边发尾还染成了亮眼的粉色，隐约能在发丛间看见几条用彩色皮筋绑成的细小的麻花辫。

听说他是个杂志社的编辑，怎么比自己还像娱乐圈的人？

光一心里嘀咕着，继续打量着剛的打扮。

脱下厚重的大衣，里面穿的居然是一件背心，还是一件松松垮垮被剪得乱七八糟的背心。

现在可是才二月份啊……

原本这件衣服绝对是件普通的白色棉布T恤或者长袖，却被染上了几种不同颜色的织物染料，不光袖子被完全剪掉了，领口也被剪开了很大的一块，搭配着他脖子上围着的五颜六色的围巾，有种说不出的时尚感。

肩膀跟他的脸颊一样，也肉乎乎，白嫩嫩的，随着他翻菜单的动作，那条白皙的手臂就在光一的眼前晃啊晃的。

没有信息素的味道，应该是个Beta。

莫名地，光一为自己的这个发现窃喜起来。因为对方在他那些龟毛到极点的要求中，至少符合了一条。

剛点了一杯奶茶，一份加黄油的hotcake。

“我觉得还是介绍一下吧，我叫堂本光一，是乐队‘PHI’的主唱，艺名‘Dino’，今年三十岁，生日1月1号，是个Alpha。”光一等着剛点完吃的把菜单交给服务员，他就摘下自己脑袋上扣着的那顶渔夫帽，自我介绍一番。

没有化妆也没有造型，穿的就是普普通通的运动服，可是大明星的气场还是充满着整个空间，一如他极具侵略性的Alpha信息素的味道。

“我……我叫堂本剛，是杂志《星期二》的编辑，今年二十九岁，是，是个Beta。”剛紧张地吞了吞口水，说话有点结巴。

“好巧啊，居然都姓堂本……那你比我小一岁哦？”

“我们，应该是同年的，我生日在4月10号。”

“那你应该也三十岁啊，为什么说二十九？”

“本来就是二十九嘛，还有两个月才过生日呢……”剛鼓着嘴巴嘟嘟囔囔，似乎很不愿意被说大一岁。

好像，还挺可爱的。光一听着剛小孩子一样的回答，不禁露出了一抹笑容。

偷眼觑见对方的笑容，剛悄悄红了脸，拼命掩盖住自己内心的紧张和兴奋。

谁能告诉他，为什么相亲对象是他从出道就开始喜欢，喜欢了十多年的爱豆啊啊啊啊啊啊！

之后的事情剛其实记得不太清楚了，他印象最深的，就是当天下午两人就去市役所填了结婚届，三天以后，拎包入住。

隐婚。

分房睡。

钱随便用。

不干涉对方的私人生活。

如果找到真正想结婚的对象，可以马上分割财产离婚。

不想工作的话辞职也是可以的，只要平时把家里照顾好，其余的都随便。

说白了，光一其实就是想找个类似住家保姆的人，既能用事实婚姻堵住母亲的嘴，也能让他继续在外面胡作非为，反正他妈他爸基本不看电视，也对互联网一窍不通，绯闻八卦什么的，他们一概不知道。

正好，剛也需要这么一份文件来阻止来自老娘介绍的无休无止的相亲，只是换个地方住，平时需要打扫打扫房间而已，对方也没强制要求他必须辞职，能留住自己那一份还有额外的零花，这么便宜的买卖傻子才不干。

最最重要的是，结婚对象是自己的爱豆哦！！！

光想想就能兴奋得三天三夜睡不着了好吗！

对于剛来说，只有一点是需要谨慎的，绝对，绝对不能让光一知道，自己是个Omega。

不过也不用那么战战兢兢，他的发情期一向十分规律，每个月7号到11号，一共五天，雷打不动，从他分化成Omega开始，这个时间段就没变过。

只要按时注射抑制剂，平时别忘了喷气味阻隔剂就好了。

你也不需要爱上我，能够跟梦想中的那个人住在一起，能看见他在舞台背后的另一面，我就已经很知足了。

我爱你，与你无关。

是十七岁在看你出道演唱会的录像时喜欢上了你，后来就像是生活中的仪式感一样，每一年都会参加一次你的演唱会，买一张你新出的专辑，收藏好票根，保管好光盘。

就是这细水长流的喜欢，就是这藏在心底的喜欢，让剛不找对象，不谈恋爱，就这么一直一直单身到三十岁，因为他早就有了初恋，有了可以收藏一辈子的珍贵情感，就是对“Dino”那不能言说的爱。

曾经剛也遗憾过，自己的爱豆居然公开说过他不喜欢男性Omega，而自己分化出的第二性别，竟然就是他最不喜欢的那一类人。

伤心和难过只是一时的，过了一段时间，剛就释然了，你我本无缘，全靠我花钱，爱豆本来就是粉丝幻想中的恋人，现实中怎么可能有和自己爱豆结婚的粉丝呢，我喜欢你就足够了，至于你喜欢什么人，不喜欢什么人，那都是你的自由，我也无权干涉。

剛没想到，他居然有这份幸运，能成为那个跟自己爱豆结婚的粉丝。

不敢说自己是个Omega，不敢承认自己粉丝的身份，剛觉得，自己无论说破这两个身份中的哪一个，光一就会离他而去，他的美梦，也就要醒了。

他舍不得让这梦醒来。

带着这样隐秘的幸福感，剛和光一一起生活了将近三年。

没有婚礼，没有婚戒，没人知道。

光一继续自由自在地在外面拈花惹草，今天换一个男Beta，明天换一个女Omega，偶尔还会有女性Alpha贴上来，甜蜜的，暧昧的，私下里的，明目张胆的。

剛在杂志社一周工作四天，朝九晚五，比一般上班族轻松多了。而光一因为是当红明星，演唱会、排练、制作专辑、上各种音番和综艺，一年到头的行程都是满满当当的，偶尔的休息日，也经常有朋友和制作人约他出去喝酒，在家的时间其实很少。

这些八卦和花边新闻，剛都是从电视里，他们杂志社的稿件里，还有SNS里知道的。光一从来没在家里讲过，他也没必要跟剛讲。

他们两个既像是普通室友的关系，又像是雇主与雇员的关系，剛把家里打理的井井有条，在光一为数不多在家里吃饭的日子做好一桌饭菜，两个人闲聊几句，说些大众话题，时间也就这么过去了。

剛本来以为，这样的日子会持续几年的，一直持续到光一找到他真正喜欢的那个人，跟他和平分手为止。

没想到，先提出分开的那个人，是他自己。

 

一个多月以后，光一重新回到家中，剛已经把自己的痕迹都清扫干净了。

主唱Dino，又恢复到了单身的状态。

不对，他对外宣布的，自己一直是单身。更准确地说，是他又恢复到了独自居住的状态。

即使是没有结婚之前，他也没有把人往家里领的习惯，就是因为经常去酒店里开房，那些八卦记者才会像苍蝇一样地一直叮着他，每次都能从他这里挖到猛料。

看起来已经搬了一段时间了，剛临走前把所有家具都用一次性塑料布罩了起来，房间里弥漫着一股淡淡的灰味。

还有一点点桃花的味道，也不知道是剛用的哪种芳香剂散发出来的。

洗衣液？柔顺剂？空气清新剂？还是干脆就是香薰蜡烛？

搞不懂，这家伙有太多奇奇怪怪的东西，光一觉得自己就算是有心挖掘三天三夜，也挖掘不完。

不过他也没那个兴趣了解，为什么一个男Beta过得比很多女性还讲究。

下了飞机到家已经是半夜了，冰箱里空荡荡的，只有几听啤酒和一大堆各种酱汁调味料。

打开橱柜，也只是翻找出了一罐午餐肉还有一包没拆开的意大利面而已。

所有现成的、易腐坏的食物都被清理走了，剛的贴心在此刻的光一看来，都变成了糟心事。

这三年的同居生活已经让他养成了某种意义上的习惯，不论他什么时候回家，剛都能准备好恰到好处的东西给他吃，喝酒之后的，演唱会结束之后的，日常的三餐，他半夜回家的夜宵。

现在，什么都没有。

也让他因为飞机餐不合胃口而空荡荡的胃，叫嚣得愈发厉害了。

“啧。”唇齿之间发出了声响，光一开火烧水，用意大利面和午餐肉配着酱汁，给自己简单做了顿饭。

虽然远没有剛准备的各种饭菜好吃，可好歹比飞机上那些味道怪怪的不知道是速食还是快餐的食物要强多了。

填饱肚子，然后连锅带筷子地统统塞进洗碗机，启动按钮就不再管它们。

走到浴室给自己放洗澡水，如果剛在家里，他一定趁着自己吃饭的功夫就把水给放好了。

“啧。”同样的声音回荡在浴室里，打在贴着瓷砖的墙壁上，带着回响。

浑身泡在热水里，算是缓解了这一天的舟车劳顿。

光一闭上眼睛泡了十几分钟，然后淋浴，带着满身的水珠去浴室的柜子里找浴巾，裹着走了出去。

房间中的寒气激得他猛地打了个冷颤，忘了把空调打开了，现在已经是十二月中，东京快要下雪了。

一个喷嚏以后，光一骂骂咧咧地打开了空调的热风，迅速擦干净身上的水就钻进了被窝。

拿着手机随意浏览网页，刷SNS看着自己的名字又上了话题榜，说什么演唱会期间再次另结新欢，还有几张模模糊糊的照片为证。

刷着刷着就睡着了，手机扔在了一边。

第二天，光一是被太阳晃醒的，昨天晚上忘了拉窗帘。拿起手机看了一眼，已经快要十一点了。

打着哈欠从卧室里走出来，看见的就是扔在门口的行李箱子，家具上还没有撤下来的塑料布，以及落着一层薄灰的空荡荡的桌子。

哦，对哦，剛已经搬走了，也不会再有什么做好的饭菜被留在桌子上或者冰箱里了。

“啧。”光一咋舌的声音在房间中回荡。

为什么仅仅过了一天，我就开始不习惯，家里没有你的生活了呢。

明明没有爱上你。

 

两年时间，说长不长，说短不短，对于光一而言，他们的乐队正式进入了第十七个年头，专辑销量稳定，演唱会场场爆满，一票难求，各种音番综艺找上门来的企划数不胜数，让他们的乐队有足够的底气挑三拣四。

这一次录制的是个年末放送的综艺节目，棚内番组，他们作为神秘嘉宾惊喜出场，节目组还会来休息室录影，所以乐队的四个成员都早早地来到电视台给他们准备的乐屋里待机。

光一和贝斯手长濑智也拿着手机组队游戏，键盘手辰巳摇头晃脑地听着歌，鼓手詹姆斯则一脸傻笑着翻看自己刚出生女儿的照片。

“扣酱。”长濑眼睛盯着屏幕。

“嗯？”光一也把注意力集中在游戏上。

“你马上就三十五了吧？”

“嗯。”

“考虑过结婚吗？”

“怎么突然问这个？你想结婚了？”

“也不是，不过看着詹姆斯那样，就觉得有个女儿也挺好的。”一局结束，长濑凑过去，朝着光头大汉的方向努努嘴，小声道。

乐队里两个Alpha两个Beta，年纪最大的詹姆斯和年纪最小的辰巳是Beta，剩下两个Alpha年龄相仿，也是死党。

去年詹姆斯和一个女Beta结了婚，几个月前女儿出生，肌肉男马上就变成了女儿奴，天天张口“我女儿”，闭口“小宝贝”的，烦人得很。

今天对方那副傻了吧唧的样子让长濑起了别的心思，有了女儿真的这么好么？好好奇啊。

“所以，你其实是想要女儿，不是想结婚吧？”光一眉毛一挑，似笑非笑。

“不结婚哪来的女儿？”长濑眼睛一瞪，“所以啊扣酱，你啥时候结婚，一起呗？”

“又跟女朋友吵架了？”这个从小玩到大的兄弟，光一是再清楚不过了，长濑知道他只享受谈恋爱不愿意被婚姻束缚还明知故问，一定是有别的事。

果然，对方忸怩的表情把他自己出卖了个彻底。

“你你怎么猜到的？”

“用膝盖猜的。”光一翻了个大白眼，“说吧，这回又怎么了？”

“朱莱想结婚，我说再等等，你都没结婚呢我急什么，她就跟我生气了，已经一周不理我了。”

……你跟女朋友吵架能不能别捎带上我？

光一满脑门子黑线，“为啥再等等，你都三十六了女朋友谈了快四年，现在不趁热乎结婚小心再过段时间就凉了啊！”

“啊？这还会凉啊？”长濑第一次听说。

“废话，什么东西都有保质期，感情也一样！你又不是偶像该结婚就结婚，结婚之后想要儿子想要女儿都随便你！”

“看不出来啊扣酱，你小子经验这么丰富呢？难不成你结过婚？”

“结过啊，又离了。”光一云淡风轻地丢下一枚炸弹。

“卧槽……”最初的惊讶之后，长濑想到了什么似的表情马上恢复了正常，“为啥离婚？”

“性格不合，作息太不一样，他朝九晚五，我黑白颠倒，实在过不到一起去，就离了呗。”

“作息时间完全错开，你俩都没上过床吧。”

“没有啊，完全没有过。”

“呵，原来大明星Dino也是个靠幻想过活的可怜人呐。”长濑笑嘻嘻地调侃一句，光一这些不着调的回答坐实了他的猜测——对方在跑火车。

“是啊是啊，我暧昧对象再多，也比不上你这个准已婚人士。”光一回敬了一句，也没解释长濑的误会。

我说的都是实话，你不信也没办法。

“突袭！乐屋大狂欢！”休息室突然闯进来的主持人和摄影师打断了他们的闲聊，节目录制已经开始了。

一群人在主持人的带领下闹哄哄地走在电视台的走廊上，从后台前往录影棚，现在摄影机已经关闭了，光一正在跟女主持人确认节目台本。

“喂！你他妈问的都是些什么问题！啊？”公共休息大厅的一角发生的争执吸引了他们的注意力，几个人正在推推搡搡向着光一这一行人的方向上移动。

神情激动被助理和经纪人拉着的年轻男孩是演艺圈又名的暴脾气，仗着自己后台硬无法无天，只要冒犯他了，不管男女，这人都能动手。

他想打的人应该是对面的那个缩头缩脑的年轻姑娘，正被一个男人护在身后，年轻男艺人本来还有些顾忌对方是个女孩子，可一见到前方护着女孩的男人，就把气都发泄到了男人身上。

“你给我滚开！”揪着衣领大力一推，男人重心不稳之下被推倒在地，后腰狠狠撞上了大理石座椅。

因为这个插曲，年轻男艺人好不容易被经纪人和助理劝住了，男人迅速从地上站起来，不停的鞠躬道歉，“对不起，对不起，她不懂事出言不逊，真的是太抱歉了……”

男人不知道是因为有些胖还是穿得多，鞠躬的动作太猛，衣服抖来抖去的样子有些滑稽，逗笑了年轻的男艺人，男人最后挥挥手把这事揭过，带着人离开了。

这男人一开口，光一就从声音听了出来，不停鞠躬道歉的，就是剛。

“什么人啊，脾气这么爆……”出言不逊的小姑娘还在嘟嘟囔囔。

“你少说两句吧。”剛皱着眉回头，也让光一看清了他的正脸。

五年前第一次见面时候的妆容和奇装异服都不见了，剛现在剪了个短发，胡子还留着，整个人胖了不少，气色却不如从前。

女孩什么也没说，只是拎起自己的包，趾高气昂地走了。

“懂不懂规矩啊！一个新人摆什么前辈架子！”陪在女孩身边的另一个姑娘在临走前丢下了一句斥责。

剛深深叹了口气，才注意到刚从防火门里走出来的光一他们这一拨人，他再一次道歉，主动把空间让了出来。

光一百分之二百地肯定，剛看见他了，却装作完全不认识的样子。

也是，他们是隐婚，在别人眼里，本来就是陌生人。

走上前主动帮剛捡起了散落一地的稿件，交到他手里的时候，换来了对方的一句“谢谢您，Dino先生。”

说这话的时候，剛的眼睛是看着光一的鞋子的。

“嗯。”低低回应一声，光一与他擦肩而过，向前走了两步，却又有些疑惑地回头看向对方的背影。

他刚才，好像闻到了一股桃花的香气。

不是纯粹的桃花香，里面还掺杂着一些别的味道，说不上来，但让他不由自主地想要多闻一些。

走到摄影棚里光一还在琢磨这个事，直到节目正式开始录制之前。

录节目用了两个多小时，节目录完之后光一特意拜托助理跟门口的保安打听了一下，得知剛早在一个小时之前就离开了。

知道这个消息以后，光一一边觉得是理所当然的，一边却还有淡淡的失落。

瞎想什么呢，人家应该早就结婚了，毕竟当初离婚也是因为找到相爱之人了吧。

虽然曾经心里有过那么百分之零点几的期望，剛对他有不一般的感情。

看来是他多虑了。

 

剛几乎是靠意志力才支撑着自己回到家里的。

无视掉昂贵的价格，坐在出租车上，半路他就已经开始发情了，好不容易进了家门，他连衣服都没脱就跌跌撞撞地跑进卧室，把自己整个人都蒙在厚被子底下，还打开了电热毯。

即使如此，他还是觉得冷，深入骨髓的寒冷。汗珠一股一股地往外冒，打湿了他最里面的衣裤，粘稠滚烫的液体顺着大腿根流下去了，接触到皮肤才能让剛感觉到自己并不是一块冰。

桃花的味道满屋子都是，后颈处已经开始感受到针刺似的疼痛了，剛打算忍过这一波，再去找抑制剂和药。

是他的失策了，他没想到今天会偶遇光一，还被对方的信息素勾出了彻彻底底的发情期。

别的Omega发情都是浑身燥热，可到了他这里，发情期就变成了彻骨的寒冷。

好不容易捱到疼痛的间隙，剛昏沉沉地从卧室里走出来，翻出抑制剂、止疼片和一大堆乱七八糟的其他药物，先把好几片药和那半片止疼药一起吃下去，等到止疼药开始发挥药效，再把一卷毛巾含进嘴里，死死咬住拔开抑制剂针头的盖子，对准腺体扎了进去。

骤然炸开的疼痛让剛的嗓子眼里发出一声惨嚎，如果不是嘴里的毛巾，他就会把嘴唇咬破了。

还是冷。

满身的汗让衣服也变凉了。

剛踉跄着走进浴室，放满一缸很热的洗澡水，打开洗手间的热风，艰难地扒光自己泡进了热水里。

后脑勺靠着墙，剛长叹一口气，这场因为邂逅引发的意外发情，总算是得到了遏制。

泡在浴缸里，他不禁想起了第一次得知自己身体状况的场景。

 

“诶？不好意思，Omega什么？”诊室的门没有关严，走廊里的嘈杂顺着门缝挤进来，让剛没听清医生最后的几个音节。

“Omega遗传病。”医生站起身把门关严，然后走回座位，满脸严肃地看着剛。

安静下来的室内，表情严肃的医生，让剛本能地感觉到了不安。

接下来的以个一小时，医生非常耐心地给剛讲解了这种基因疾病。

首先，清洗腺体是不可能的了。

因为患有Omega遗传病，就意味着不可能彻底清除Alpha的标记，这一类Omega被Alpha标记后，一生就只能拥有一个Alpha，即使离婚也无法更换，想要消除掉这个Alpha的印记，就只有腺体摘除手术这一条途径了。

但那样的话，不仅手术的死亡率极高，而且会彻底丧失生育能力，甚至会在后续的治疗中丧失一部分男性特征。

这是医生非常不推荐的解决办法。

“我为什么一直不知道这种疾病的存在呢？”剛皱着眉头问出了他的疑惑。

“因为这是一种罕见病，只有十万分之一的患病率，而且，只有双亲都出生在男性为Alpha，女性为Omega的家庭里，且双亲也是母亲Omega父亲Alpha的男孩，分化成Omega之后，才有患病的可能性。”

“那看来，我真是中奖了啊。”听了医生的解释，剛苦笑了起来。

“你是不是自从分化开始，发情期就非常规律？每个月固定日期的固定几天会发情，从来没变过？”

“嗯……是这样的。”

“那就对了，这是Omega遗传病的一种常见表现。你是不是在被标记之后，就对你的Alpha产生了过于强烈的依赖感，会受不了他身上沾染的其他Omega甚至是其他Alpha信息素的味道，变得猜忌，多疑，一旦有别的Omega接近你的Alpha，你就会不受控制地嫉妒他，恨不得自己二十四小时跟着自己的Alpha，感觉自己每时每刻都需要在他身边？”

“……是的。”剛的脸变红了。

他到现在才明白，自己被光一标记后的那些天里，为什么会情绪失控，他用尽自己的克制力才在对方面前表现得如往常一样，可是每当到了夜晚，睡在客房里的剛都会不自觉地来到门口蜷在门前的地板上躺下，只为了透过门缝多呼吸一些光一的信息素味道，经常就这么睡着了，然后在满身酸疼中醒过来。

原来光一身上也经常沾染各种各样来自他人的信息素味道，被标记之前，剛一直都能淡然面对，他从来都知道，跟自己填写了婚姻届的光一，对他付出的感情还不如那些一夜情对象，俩人本来就不是那种关系。

但自从被光一意外标记以后，剛就发现自己受不了他身上沾染的其他人的信息素了，他想让光一身上只有他自己那柠檬草的信息素味道，不要有其他Omega的，不要有其他Alpha的，只有柠檬草的，如果可以，最好还掺杂着桃花的香气……

这个想法一出现在剛的脑海里，把他自己都吓了一大跳。

我这是怎么了，开始猜疑，开始嫉妒，开始浮现出强烈的占有欲，开始变得不像他自己了。

所以才决定离婚，想要在自己被心里的这些负面情绪变得面目全非之前与光一解除婚姻，然后他继续当他的粉丝，光一继续当他的明星，恢复到饭与爱豆之间的原始关系，才能变回那个原来的他自己。

剛是这样想的。

“不用紧张和难为情，这都是患有遗传病的Omega的正常生理表现，你们的激素水平异于常人，会影响你的情绪，让你紧张焦虑。”医生的话给剛解了惑。

原来，我变成这样，只是因为遗传病而已，不因为我其实是那样糟糕的一个人。

“可是，为什么会这样呢，不能通过清洗腺体消除Alpha标记什么的……”

“我们管你们这种叫做‘超纯血Omega’，从遗传学的角度来讲，你们是血统最纯正的Omega，其他Omega或多或少会掺杂着Beta或者是Alpha的基因，可你们完全没有，在没有被标记之前，你们是完美的，就像是超高品质的蓝光碟机，可以播放出每一个人汗毛孔的那种解析度。但问题就出现在了标记上，没有一个Alpha是‘超纯血Alpha’，如果用光盘来比喻，就是所有的Alpha都是盗版光盘，就算有那么几个正版光盘也不是蓝光盘，标记就是用蓝光机去硬性读取盗版盘或者正版盘，最终的结果就只能是勉勉强强读取了这张光盘，但蓝光机也差不多坏掉了，变得除了这张光盘以外，无法读取其他光盘，而且也修不好。”

医生顿了顿，接着说道，“所以现代医学Omega遗传病定义为基因缺陷，目前没有很好的治疗方法，你最好的选择就是回到你的Alpha身边，他的信息素是你最好的缓解药物，且没有任何副作用。”

“我已经离婚了。如果我不想回到他身边呢？那么这种疾病对我的身体会有什么样的影响？”

“那影响就太大了。首先，你的信息素对除了你Alpha的任何人都是不存在的了，他们闻不到你的信息素味道，而且你也闻不到其他Alpha的信息素味道，除了你的Alpha，没有任何一个Alpha能用信息素让你强制发情。总的来说，你在除了你Alpha的其他人面前，就是个Beta。我其实是Alpha，并且一直在释放浓度很高的信息素，但是你一点反应都没有，这就是证据。”

“哇铃木医生你在干什么！”一个小护士推门而入，刚探个头进来就马上捂住了鼻子和嘴，大声抱怨着“咣当”甩上了门。

“那是普通Omega的反应。”铃木医生耸了耸肩，打开了椅子旁边的净化器，“其次，你的发情期会变得不规律，而且抑制剂不能有效地缓解，发情期的表现也会变得和普通Omega不一样，你不会觉得热，相反会觉得非常冷，会冷的浑身发抖，腺体也会在发情期中变得极其疼痛，发情期的时长会不固定，有时候一天就结束了，有时候会持续一周，可能你今天发情期到来，只有一天，十天后下一次发情期就又来了，这次也许会持续四五天，举个例子。”

“会影响寿命吗？”剛问出了他最关心的问题。

“我们还不清楚。”

“啊？”

“因为像你这样离婚以后检查出患有Omega遗传病还因为这样那样原因不愿意回到自己Alpha身边的人，都在几年以后就自杀了。”

“……医生，你现在就告诉我这些，合适吗。”

“我的职责就是把我所知道的所有跟疾病有关的真相都告诉患者。Omega遗传病对你造成的影响绝对比你想象中要大，会影响你的健康，你也会活得比其他人辛苦很多。目前的医疗水平只能给你开一些调节激素水平的药，还有止疼药，你在发情期来临的时候配合着抑制剂服用。还有一点，标记无法清除你不能跟别的Beta或者Alpha有孩子这事是常识了，但本身患有Omega遗传病的人不孕率也极高，即使怀孕，妊娠期间也伴随着高风险，生产过程中很有可能母体与孩子都死亡，你一定要记住。”医生说到最后，语气跟表情一起严肃了起来。

剛心情十分复杂地拿着医生给他的一长串药单子离开了诊室，梦游似的到窗口交了费，听见那天价的药费时才稍稍回过了神，有平时吃的调整激素水平稳定发情期的，有发情期时候吃的缓解腺体疼痛的特殊止疼药，和需要注射的特殊抑制剂等等等等。

拎着药回家后，第一次完全离开Alpha，被标记后的发情期，就正式造访了。

他差点被疼晕过去，那是剛第一次感受到那种级别的寒冷，就好像大冬天被脱光了扔进结满冰碴的河水里一样，不断冲刷着身体不断带走热量，后穴一股一股地往外流着透明的液体，可是前端却软绵绵的一点动静都没有，欲火早就被疼痛所替代，控制不住地伸手去抠自己的腺体，手指刚一碰到边缘，就爆发了钻心剔骨般的痛，让他的大脑都一片空白。

我算是明白了，为什么那些人没过几年就想自杀了。实在是太痛苦了。眼前发黑，剛迷迷糊糊地想着。

在疼痛袭来的间隙来不及看说明，掰开两粒止痛药就扔进了嘴里直接吞了下去，药效开始后他才有精力去仔细阅读药品说明书。

结果就发现，自己服用的量太大了。

正常剂量是一次半片，他吞了整整两片。后来的半个多月，他的末梢神经都是迟钝的，还差点在杂志社引起大事故，因此被社长辞退了。

药价高昂他又没了工作，一时间找不到合适的岗位，剛便开始擅自减少药量，又因为这样昏迷五天送院被医生一顿臭骂，才乖乖地按剂量每天服药。

可是即便如此，他也没有想过回去找光一。

人家在结婚之处就已经说好了的，他们只是名义上的结婚，实际上更像是合作伙伴的关系，剛也一直没有捅破这层窗户纸。虽说被意外标记的那一天是光一酒后乱性，可你堂本剛不是也没拒绝那个醉鬼么，制服一个醉得一塌糊涂的Alpha，即使是发情期的Omega也能做到，更不用说剛的信息素只是被引诱出来了而已。

那时候他半推半就地打开了身体，心里却还是窃喜多一些，好像有了个不得了的秘密。

这个秘密，剛并不打算让光一知道。一则，是他欺骗在先，骗光一自己是个Beta；再则，离婚以后，两个人就已经没有任何关系了。如果剛舍不得这层标记关系，他大可不离婚的。

剛不想回去。光一对他完全没感情，他从来没给对方机会和他培养起感情，如果因为一次胡乱标记和遗传病，就理所当然地回去找他，光一诚然会因为身为Alpha的责任心接纳他，甚至同意复婚，但是，那然后呢？

这种疾病，注定需要Alpha的深情专一，眼睛里除了自己的Omega，容不下任何人，先不说光一从来都不是个专一的男人，单说他的工作性质，就不可避免地要与各种各样的人打交道，难道剛要为了一个共舞的舞者，或是综艺里的一个企划和光一生气耍脾气吗？只因为他在这个过程中，身上沾了其他人信息素的味道？

剛能看见这样的未来，疾病会把他折磨得面目全非；而他，会把光一折磨得面目全非。

还是算了吧，我生病又不是因为你，咱们还是不要在一起，互相折磨了。

和男人相比，光一其实更喜欢女孩子，这是剛一直都知道的事情。

更何况，光一是那么不喜欢男性Omega，我怎么能用生病为借口，奢望把他拴在我身边呢。

 

从电视台回到家，光一手里拎着从餐厅打包回来的外卖，还有几听从便利店买回来的啤酒。

长濑哄女朋友去了，辰巳新交了个男朋友，詹姆斯理所当然地陪妻子女儿，光一则开着车自己回了家。

自从两人离婚，便利店的便当和餐厅的外卖，再一次成为了光一的好朋友，他觉得，对方离开自己半年多以后才重新适应单身生活这个事情，有些难以启齿。

他从来没想过，生活中少了一个人，会有这么多的不习惯。

首先不习惯的，就是没有了无论何时回到家，剛都能准备好可口的食物。

其次不习惯的，是冰箱里那些洗好擦干装进密封盒子里的各种水果，让他这个本来不愿意吃水果的人，甚至开始期待打开冰箱后能看见草莓还是葡萄。

还不习惯家里不再时刻干净整洁的样子。

不习惯自己的衣服不再分门别类地放好。

不习惯在家打游戏的时候手边没有了摆好的啤酒和小吃。

不习惯，不习惯，不习惯。

越是分开得久，光一就越能从生活细节中感受到不习惯，然后才恍然，自己在不经意间，已经习惯了有剛的生活。

尽管他们最初走到一起并不是因为喜欢和爱。

那是为什么呢，为什么会迅速习惯共同居住的生活，又会很慢很慢才能适应没有对方的生活呢。

光一也曾打过匿名的情感咨询电话，把自己的疑问讲给了对方接线员听。

结果对方嗤笑一声，毫不留情地亮出了赤裸裸的真相——

不过是那人把你照顾得太好了。你已经被宠坏了，小朋友，赶紧习惯没有妈咪的生活吧，如果命运让你们再次邂逅，你还是好好分辨一下，你对对方的感情，到底是喜欢和爱，还是理所当然享受人家照顾的不要脸依赖，在此之后，再考虑到底要不要重新在一起吧。

接线员的冷嘲热讽让光一愤然挂了电话，可今天再次见到堂本剛，那次的匿名咨询内容，却又悄然浮现在了他的脑海里。

他以前都不知道，自己能在那么短的时间里关注一个人如此多的细节。包括剛不再时尚前卫的打扮，微微发胖的身材，明显增厚的衣物，不算太好的气色，以及道歉时候脸上挂着的讨好笑容，还有年轻女孩的那句责骂，呵斥剛作为一个新人却摆出前辈的谱。

据光一所知，剛应该在杂志社已经是资深编辑了，怎么会被一个毛才刚长齐的丫头骂“新人”呢？

这中间到底发生了什么？

 

光一和剛都没想到，再次见面竟然来得这么快。

半个月后的北海道，去巡演的光一顺便参加了一场外景的录制，剛作为杂志社的记者，跟着几个人一起来到这里做一次“PHI”乐队的杂志专栏。

十二月份的北海道已经下了好几场大雪，气温零下十几度，长脑子的人都选择把自己裹进厚重的羽绒大衣里，而不是“为了青春美，冻死不后悔”。

可是两条腿的人那么多，总有几个二逼掺杂其中。

站在剛旁边跺脚搓手的这位大小姐就是二逼之一，也是上次被剛护在身后又趾高气昂离开的那位。

剛新应聘的这家杂志社的规模比之前《星期二》的规模要大一些，好处是这家杂志社的宽容度比较高，能容忍剛三天两头的请假，坏处就是他得从头干起，而且也因为经常请假，杂志社就会经常派给他一些吃力不讨好的活儿。

比如跟着社长的侄女来北海道采访。

大小姐在杂志社工作的原因很简单，她喜欢追星，而且是个墙头草，目标不停地换，前一阵子迷恋那个暴脾气的年轻男演员，因为见识到了他的真面目就迅速粉转黑，现在最新的墙头是“PHI”乐队的主唱Dino，还不知道从哪里挖出来了光一的本名，这次采访点名要带着剛，就为了拿他那个“全国只有五千多个堂本”的梗套近乎。

这个名叫舞子的Beta姑娘在采访前精心打扮了一番，呢子大衣长筒袜，翻毛小皮靴配上灯芯绒短裤，还有一顶小羊皮贝雷帽，漂亮精致的好像橱窗里的洋娃娃，然后就在北海道无情的冰雪和气温中鼻涕都要被冻出来了。

“剛桑剛桑，你的围巾这么好看，我觉得一定很配我的衣服，你都穿那么多了，还围一条围巾很热吧，我不嫌弃你，我帮你戴着吧。”舞子嗲声嗲气地跟剛提着要求，明明是求人还摆出一副施舍别人的样子，实在是招人烦。

他们这几个人提前到了，因为光一他们是跟着摄制组的车走，路上有点塞车，而记者们坐着出租车到达约定地点，车走了，把他们几个撂在了滑雪场门口的大雪地里。

要跟着节目组全程采访，这个外景开场要在滑雪场门口做一段CM，记者们就只能干等。

虽然穿得的确比其他人要多一些，剛却同样觉得自己快要被冻僵了，因为长期服用调节激素水平的特殊药物，剛的体质有了些变化，变得更容易发胖，也更加怕冷，免疫力降低，容易疲劳。摘下围巾，对他来说就是把脖子整个暴露在冷空气里

这让他有些犹豫。

“剛桑肯定不怕冷，你看你穿得最多，是吧？”舞子看向其他人，在摄影师和另外一个小助理妥协的点头中，剛只得把自己的围巾摘下来，递给了舞子。

舞子心满意足地把围巾折成一个漂亮的形状围在脖子上，等她调整好围巾，光一他们的车也到了。

门口正式摄制开始后，光一就一直偷瞄躲在长枪短炮背后低头奋笔疾书的剛，被注视对象却毫无察觉，他只想让采访稿占满自己的脑子，让他忽略那些从脖子里灌进去的风。

有了围巾之后，舞子活力四射，摄影结束后就冲上前去问自己准备好的问题，然后跟着摄制组移动，进入了滑雪场。

更换滑雪服和选滑雪板的时候，一群人挤在空间并不大的室内，剛却不见了踪影，光一找了一圈没找到人，也不好问，就只能作罢。

剛正躲在厕所的小隔间里往自己身上不要钱似的喷气味阻隔剂，又咬着牙往腺体里注射了两支他带在身上的抑制剂，为防止产生抑制剂过量反应又吞了几片别的药，最后把止痛药放在了背包容易够到的小口袋里。

做这一切的时候，他不禁心里哀叹，为什么这些药这么贵！要不是生存所迫，他一定离堂本光一八百丈远，可惜一分钱难倒英雄汉，巧妇难为无米之炊，从前再怎么样的高岭之花，如今也不得不在福泽谕吉面前低下高贵的头颅。

从光一那里分来的钱他都用作医疗基金了，用个十几年没问题。杂志社的工作，是用来维持他的平日生活。

妈的，希望不会出什么岔子。

节目嘉宾都穿戴整齐来到室外后，剛就又出现了。莫名地，光一有了安心的感觉。

我该不会是对他动心思了吧……光一越想越觉得有可能，和隐婚对象重新谈恋爱什么的，他觉得也挺好。

一旦动了这个心思，光一看剛的眼光都有些变了。

原来一直没感觉，不仅是因为当初结婚的时候光一正在跟一个身材火辣的模特热恋，那段时间他的桃花运不断，经常有两三个人同时在追他；而且剛在初次见面给他惊艳之后就迅速变得普通了起来，经常是一身家居服有时候还带着围裙，总不能要求人家天天在家还奇装异服化着妆跟参加舞会似的吧……

因为两个人的作息时间相差太大，剛平时上班也不会画眼线什么的，那天的“精心打扮”说白了是想吓退相亲对象，没想到会歪打正着对了光一的胃口。

在娱乐圈里见惯为了漂亮无所不用其极的男男女女，变得普普通通的剛就很难引起光一的兴趣了。

可光一现在也不知道自己哪根筋搭错了，开始觉得素颜的剛比那些妖艳贱货可爱多了，穿得鼓鼓囊囊的好像一只小熊好可爱，脸颊圆圆的好可爱，头上的帽子好可爱，比之前胖了一些那身上软软的一定很好抱好可爱，缩着脖子的样子也好可爱……

不对，为什么要缩着脖子？

节目录制的间隙，光一凑到剛那群人的身边，也注意到了剛隐隐有些泛青的脸色。

“初次见面Dino桑！我叫宫本舞子！您称呼我舞子就可以了！”舞子突然跳出来，热情洋溢地自我介绍。

“初次见面，我是堂本光一。”光一对这个咋咋呼呼的姑娘没什么感觉，不过还是礼貌地回应了她的问候。私底下跟别人介绍自己的时候，他用的都是本名，这个事情没有人特意说过，圈里人都清楚，只是大多数饭不知道。

“啊，好巧啊，我们这里也有一个堂本！”舞子说着就去拽在一旁发呆的剛，后者差点被拽了个趔趄。

“您好，Dino桑，上次谢谢您……”剛的问候显得有些拘谨。

“不用在意，你很冷吗？”光一摆摆手，问出了他很关心的一个问题。

“怎么会呢，剛桑还有一圈脂肪可以御寒呢！是不是呀！”剛还没想好怎么回答，舞子就嘻嘻哈哈地开了口，周围人一下就善意地笑开了，因为看着剛有些肉肉的脸颊，不难想象他的身材如何。

剛有些尴尬，却因为气氛不得不应和着也笑起来，长濑一戳光一的侧腰，看着他笑，光一只能笑着敷衍他“是呢是呢”，也就错过了，剛看见他笑的时候，那瞬间黯然的神色。

“‘PHI’的各位！准备开始拍摄了！”节目组的工作人员在另一边高声提醒，众人匆忙忙移动到了指定地点，没有人再关心剛的冷暖和胖不胖的问题了。

节目的后半段录制的不是很顺利，因为嘉宾和主持人的配合问题，也因为越来越糟糕的天气——厚重的云层遮蔽了太阳，开始下雪了。

下午四点，终于录完收工，天已经黑得只能勉强看清人影了，而且拜大雪所赐，能见度极低。工作人员还带来了个坏消息，因为滑雪场在山上，现在山路因为大雪全面封闭，最早要明天上午十点钟才能重新通车，大家只能在滑雪场的宾馆里对付一宿了。

众人聚集在宾馆餐厅的一张长桌边推杯换盏，舞子也是厉害，不知道用了什么方法蹭到了光一旁边坐着，想方设法地想要吸引光一的注意力，光一一边嗯嗯啊啊敷衍着，却悄悄把注意力都放在了剛身上。

坐在他斜对面的人几乎没吃东西，只是捧着一杯热可可小口小口喝着，低垂着眼帘不知道在想什么。

脸颊还泛着青白，一点血色都没有。

剛拒绝去看光一，耳朵听着舞子的各种话题和光一的应对，光凭想象都能知道此刻这个Alpha脸上是什么样受用的表情——这个魅力四射的家伙不一直是这样吗，只要有人讨好，他就一定会接招。

异样再一次从心底涌出，那是伤心，是愤怒，是嫉妒，是在激素影响下的不正常情绪，只因为标记了他的Alpha与其他Beta靠得近了而已，他就已经开始受不了。

赶在自己情绪失控之前，剛就匆忙站起来告辞，借口自己身体不适离开了餐厅。

身体不适也不都是撒谎，四五种药片再加上抑制剂的相互作用，剛一点胃口都没有，强迫自己喝热可可也不过是为了防止低血糖。在暖和的室内外套都没脱地待了半个多小时他也没觉得缓过劲来，身上还是冷，万幸那不是发情期造访时候的寒凉。

不过，他要是再待一会儿，那就说不准了。

光一的眼睛一直黏在剛的背上，直到他消失在餐厅的门口。后半程舞子的叽叽喳喳他基本没听进去，有些心不在焉地向自己的房间走去，就被房间在隔壁的长濑捅了捅肋骨。

“咋，看上那个剛桑了？”

“……就你话多。”

“看上就去追呗！国民情人Dino还有追不到的人么。”

听了好友的话，光一撇了撇嘴，别说，还真可能有。要不然，当初怎么会提出离婚呢。

“没准人家都有对象了，或者都结婚了也说不定。”

“你咋知道？”

“……我接下来的话，你要保证不让第三个人知道。”

“放心！”

“我跟你讲过吧，我其实结过婚，又离了。”

“……”

“剛就是我前夫。”

“……”

“我俩就填了个婚姻届，隐婚。”

“……”

“五年前结婚，两年前他主动提出离婚。”

“……”

“今天是我离婚之后第二次见他，第一次是在电视台，你应该记得，就大厅里那次。”

“……”

“不会说话了？”

“……”长濑最后深深叹了口气，沉重地拍了拍光一的肩膀，语重心长。

“扣酱，自求多福吧。”

 

脑袋昏沉沉，剛回到房间里，脱了外套就倒在床上睡过去了。

几个小时后，他是被渴醒的。

全身滚烫却一阵一阵打冷战，嗓子全哑了，挣扎着爬起来翻出体温计一测，39.4℃。吃了退烧药，脱掉衣服开足空调钻进被子里继续蒙头大睡，睡着之前暗自期望，明天烧会退，要不然在山路上逛荡几个小时就太难受了。

拜他自己这几年逐渐变差的体质所赐，剛只要出门，随身的背包里必带的就是医药包，里面放着常用药抑制剂还有温度计，以备不时之需。

再次睡过去的时候还没到晚上十点，剛都没听到光一敲响了他的房门，敲了挺长时间。

最后无人应答，他只好拎着那份打包好的三明治离开了。

 

第二天万里无云，天蓝的跟洗过似的。

所有人都到齐了，昨天第一个回去的人才姗姗来迟，还戴着个大口罩。

舞子夸张地吐槽，撒娇似的抱怨，剛低声道歉后就钻进车里，径直走向最后一排坐下了。

其他人也陆续上车，集中在车厢的前半段。

光一选了个靠前排的位置，这样就可以借着回头说话的由子看剛了。

可惜人家一个眼神都没甩给他，上车之后，剛就开始闭目养神，也不知道睡着了没有。

路滑，车多，一路上走走停停，摇摇晃晃中，很多人都晕车了，连光一都觉得有些恶心，不再把头向后扭。

桃花的味道就是这个时候，丝丝缕缕地钻进光一的鼻孔。

他好像从来没闻过这么好闻的桃花香。

不由得凑到旁边长濑的衣服上去闻……呸，就是一股烟草和他自己信息素混合的味道。

“你黑狗附体了？”

“滚！你有没有闻到一股桃花的香味？”

长濑一愣，十分夸张地抽了抽鼻子，然后一脸错愕地把头摇得像拨浪鼓。

“天寒地冻的，哪来的桃花？没闻到！”

“谁说是真的桃花了？”光一没好气地翻了个白眼，“更像是香料或信息素的味道。”

“我真没闻到，哎你们信息素都是什么味儿的？”长濑一问，车上的三个Alpha和两个Omega纷纷说了自己信息素的味道。

没有谁是桃花。

长濑的问题让众人又打开了跟信息素有关的话题，各种吐槽和嘻嘻哈哈，暂时驱散了晕车带来的不适，车流也重新变得通畅，离札幌市区不远了。

桃花香却还一会儿浓一会儿淡地在光一的鼻子边上绕，让他一直都心不在焉，琢磨着到底哪来的味道。

他们车到达的第一站就是杂志社这几个人下榻的旅店，小助理走到后排去叫剛，把人叫醒还花了点功夫，舞子嘴巴又装模作样地嘟了起来，“全体都要等他，真是的！”

剛越往前走，桃花的香气就越浓郁，走到光一身边时，坐着的人甚至恍惚，自己是误入了一片桃花林。

直到车子重新启动，光一才回过了神，不由得透过车窗去看刚下车的那伙人，剛跟在最后面，脚步踉跄一下就倒在了地上。

“停车！快停车！！”光一吼了一嗓子，车门还没完全打开他就冲了下去，三两步窜到剛身边，把他从地上抱起来，拦了一辆出租车，吩咐司机去最近的医院。

坐在车上，光一才来得及查看剛的状况。

眉毛皱的死紧，额头上全是冷汗，浑身都在轻颤，似乎在忍受着莫大的疼痛，浓郁的桃花香气从剛身上不断发散出来，光一再迟钝也察觉到了，剛原来是个Omega。

这么浓的味道，应该是发情期到了，可剛的样子却一点都不像发情，裸露在外面的肌肤有些热，他却一直嘟囔着“冷”。

让光一不由得把他抱得更紧了一点。

这个时候，他半点都想不起来，自己曾经最不喜欢的就是男性Omega了。

其实故事挺简单的，光一的初恋是个Omega男生，也是圈里人，为了追名逐利傍大款，脚踩两只船不说，还在发情期跟大款做完以后直接去找光一，继续缓解缓解自己的发情期，因为大款是个Beta，他需要的是Alpha的信息素。

一边心安理得地用身体换来资源，一边心安理得地将光一当做自己度过发情期的工具，不过是仗着Omega对Alpha天然的吸引力，以此来玩弄光一的感情。

后来当然是光一在了解了他的恶心行径之后一脚把他踹了，并且从此游戏花丛，再也没付出过真心，还开始对男性Omega敬谢不敏，实在是心理阴影太严重了。

可是，在看见口罩蹭下来，因为忍着疼把自己嘴唇都咬出血了的剛，光一满心满眼却都只剩下了心疼，还释放出信息素试图安抚一直发抖的人。

“先生，医院到了。顺便说一句，我虽然是个Beta，可您这信息素的味道实在是太浓了点，满车厢都是柠檬草的味道了。”司机在收费的时候半真半假地抱怨。

“嗯？你只能闻到柠檬草的味道？”

“当然啊我的嗅觉又没失灵，您还是快点进去吧，我看这位先生已经相当难受了。”

“啊啊好，好。”经过司机的提醒，光一也顾不上研究这个怪现象，他抱着剛就进了急诊室的大门。

门诊室里是个经验丰富的老大夫，听见光一一句“他是Omega”，凑近剛使劲吸了吸鼻子后就扒开了剛的围巾和衣服领子，把腺体露了出来。

那里的皮肤惨不忍睹。

紫红色的血管纠结着突出，轻轻搏动着勾勒出了整个腺体的轮廓，让那个被标记后明显溃烂再愈合的疤痕都不那么显眼了。

轻轻用手指触碰腺体的边缘，让已经半昏迷的剛身体剧烈地抖了一下，已经死死掐住的拳头，攥得更紧了。

再明显不过的剧痛反应。

老大夫又给剛测了体温，简单查体，就拨通了内线电话。

“喂？是我。三号是不是空着呢？对，Omega遗传病，进入发情期，初步判断是高烧再加上用药不当，嗯，准备抢救，来几个人搬一下。”

淡定自若的老先生说出的医学专有名词一个比一个听着让人心惊肉跳，几秒钟后就来了四五个医生护士，把剛搬到急救病床上推着他离开了诊室。

独留下一脸懵的光一根老大夫大眼瞪小眼。

“他的信息素是什么味道的？”医生突然开口。

“桃花……”

“嗯，好。有什么问题，趁着我现在不忙，你尽管问吧。”

“Omega遗传病是什么？”

老大夫眉头一挑，光一脸上不似作伪的焦急关切神色让他有些惊讶，他略作思索，开始给光一讲解。

 

送医比较及时，剛很快就脱离了危险，被转移到了普通病房，因为药物的作用还在昏睡。

光一就坐在床旁边的椅子上陪着，手里捏着一杯医院自动贩卖机打出来的黑咖啡，满脑子乱糟糟的。

因为刚才老大夫给他介绍的那种罕见病，也因为此刻躺在病床上的这个人。

自从离婚以后，光一似乎就失去了谈恋爱的兴趣。

长得再好看的女孩子都无法让他动情，从前的暧昧对象统统没有了吸引他的魅力，甚至有大胆的女性Omega发情期都不打抑制剂地往他身边凑，光一被勾出了本能的情动反应心里却只觉得无聊，怀疑自己突然得了性冷淡他还特意去医院检查过，医生告诉他身体一切正常，半点毛病都没有。

那不谈就不谈吧，又不是不谈恋爱就活不下去。

可某一天半夜又做了个奇奇怪怪的梦。那人长发遮住了脸，看不清面容，不知道地点，灯光昏暗，气氛暧昧，甜腻的呻吟混合着野兽般的低吼，酣畅淋漓间夹杂着别样的痛快，是发了狠地在咬后颈那块肉，又死死抱着要在内腔成结。

醒来后腿间黏糊糊的一片，双眼失神地望着天花板，鼻腔与唇舌间仿佛还残留着信息素的味道，可他根本不记得对方是哪个Omega，也想不起来到底是什么信息素。

因为记忆里根本没有，这梦又只做了一次，光一就慢慢淡忘了它，一直到今天才忽然明白，梦境之所以出现，完全是因为现实里发生了这样的事。

那天是演唱会的最终场，还挑战成功了一个什么世界纪录，大家都很兴奋，光一喝了太多的酒，连自己怎么回的家都不知道，进屋应该都已经天亮了吧，也许那个时候，剛正要出门上班？

再醒过来已经是下午，剛不在家，他泡个澡简单吃了点剛给他留的午饭，就又出门去了工作室，在那住了几天。

后来在家的日子断断续续，总的来说还是好几天才回去一趟，又过了不到两个月，剛在他去关西巡演前期，提出了离婚。

因为他讨厌男性Omega，就隐瞒了自己Omega的身份，因为稀里糊涂被标记，就主动提出离婚，一定是清洗腺体前的体检查出了遗传病吧，然后就在这种疾病的痛苦里一个人生活了两年。

堂本剛，你在爱情面前，可真是个胆小鬼啊！连一个我可能喜欢上你的机会都不敢给我，你是对自己有多没自信？明明长得那么可爱性格又好，我在你心里难道就那么混蛋吗？

回忆起自己之前的那些行径，光一突然又垂头丧气，好像，他的确是挺混蛋的。

可是，剛，你为什么，就不能拿出一点点，就一点点你当我粉丝当了十多年的勇气呢？

光一把玩着一张塑封了的票根，上面是他出道演唱会的日期，还有他的签名，“Dino to Cheri，Happy New Year！”这是从剛随身的背包里翻出来的，因为医生需要知道他的常用药有哪些。

剛和他的初恋不一样，剛从来没有仗着Omega的身份在自己面前肆意妄为，剛甚至隐瞒了自己Omega的身份，发情期都依靠抑制剂挺过去，剛一直在尽全力照顾他的生活，剛在被标记以后，主动提出了离开，都没有让他知道这件事。

剛的所作所为，与初恋完全相反。

回头看向在病床上因为药物作用安静沉睡的人，距离近了，他也注意到了之前没看出来的一些细节，比如虽然圆鼓鼓却一直苍白的脸色，不再红润的嘴唇，还有眼下的青影。

在光一的记忆中，同居的那段时间，剛似乎很少生病，连感冒都少见。可不过是因为昨天少围了一条围巾，就发烧到现在都不退。装药的收纳袋很好找，里面五花八门的各种药却让光一惊愕，从把晕倒的剛送到医院，他又一次直观地体会到了这种基因疾病的可怕。

它是从系统上摧毁一个人的健康，不是某个器官，也不是某种组织。

颇为心疼地抚上剛将将恢复正常体温的脸颊，医生的那句话他记得最清楚，“对于患有Omega遗传病的人来说，自己Alpha的信息素才是治愈疾病和维持健康的良药，它能让发情期不再痛苦，也不再混乱，因为药物和激素紊乱带来的其他问题也能得到缓解。”

古怪的梦境，离婚以后就没有再谈过的恋爱，剛消失在他生活里后那些困扰了他很长时间的不习惯，这一切的一切，不过是因为，他在自己还不知道的情况下就动了心而已。

堂本剛，我想追你，我不想再让你一个人受苦，既然你唯一担心的就是我会厌恶你，那这一点消除以后，我们就能在一起了吧。

主唱Dino自信满满地想着。

我不喜欢男性Omega，可我喜欢剛。

一个临时排练的电话把光一从医院叫走了，临走前他留下了自己还有经纪人的电话，交代医生有什么事就打给他，就离开了医院。

他以为不过又是调整一下设备走个流程，顶多三小时就结束了，没成想排练整整用了六个小时，排练完之后实在太困就小睡了一觉，第二天中午提着外卖去医院后，却被告知本来应该住院三天的剛提前办理了出院，上午人就已经走了。

“怎么没给我打电话呢？”光一神色十分焦躁。

“堂本先生说，Dino桑肯定忙着排练之类的，他也没什么大碍就不便打扰您了……”小护士被光一不自觉发散出来的信息素压得怯生生的，她是个Omega，即便已经喷了气味阻隔剂，还是本能地害怕。

光一见状稍作收敛，重重叹了一口气后，就转身离开了医院，价格不菲的外卖全都送给了垃圾桶。

他午饭也没吃，没胃口。

晚上是札幌的最后一场演出，光一从医院直接去了场馆，他已经听说舞子他们要做最后一次采访，可摄影师小助理和那个鸭子一样聒噪的姑娘都在，独独不见剛。

“请假提前买机票走了，说身体还没恢复不能继续工作了，谁知道真的假的。”舞子笑嘻嘻地回答了光一的问题，顺便诋毁剛。

“啧。”为了防止自己堆积了一天的坏情绪殃及无辜，光一转身就走。

那天晚上的演唱会，前排的观众都表示，Dino弹电吉他那么用力，似乎在发泄着什么。

 

匆忙忙回到东京以后，剛用了一个多星期才彻底养好身子。

重新去上班，他就被告知，这一次采访的酬劳没有了，因为采访中途就退出，还没参与后来的撰稿工作。

肯定是舞子跟社长说什么了，可是，我这次也没得罪她啊……

拿着比上个月缩水了三分之一的工资单，剛百思不得其解。打死他都想不到，舞子这么记恨他，只不过是因为光一亲自抱着他把他送到医院去了而已。虽然为了掩人耳目，光一让自己经纪人问了所有记者的电话号，借口可能会有跟稿子有关的问题联系他们。

找了剛一个“小小的”麻烦后，舞子就几乎手机二十四小时不离身，每分每秒都期待着Dino的经纪人，最好是Dino本人给她打电话。

光一当然不会给她打电话，知道了她就是让剛发烧的罪魁祸首之后，他恨不得动用见不得光的关系让这姑娘倒霉倒霉，后来好歹被长濑给劝住了，“你找了她的麻烦，回头就去追剛，只要她长脑子不是为了增高，都能明白是咋回事吧！到时候她从中作梗，有你哭的！”

他只好作罢，不过还是有一口气堵着他，上不去下不来的。

因为从北海道回东京十来天以后，正在工作室编新曲子的光一收到了公司转送来的一大份定制寿司，剛以个人名义给Dino送来的谢礼，感谢他在札幌期间对自己的照顾。

这寿司还是某一次一起吃晚饭的时候，光一偶然提过的，他觉得很好吃，就是预约太难了，配送费还贵。

这么一大份肯定价值不菲，和乐队成员一起吃着寿司，光一心里百味杂陈。

不过还是不高兴居多，因为现在并不宽裕的剛花了一大笔钱，也因为这明显撇清关系的行为。吃完寿司，光一就给剛去了条消息，“剛，我是光一，有时间的话咱们见个面吧，我想和你谈谈。”

三天过去了，消息石沉大海。

上午打电话，不接。

下午打电话，不接。

晚上打电话，不接。

不接，不接，不接。

光一本来就不是什么好性子的人，他用了十二万分的耐心来对待，不过是因为对方叫堂本剛。

在耐心即将被消磨殆尽的时候，光一觉得自己不能继续这么循序渐进等着对方不再逃跑了，他得主动一些，更强硬一点，这又过了快二十天了，没有他在身边，剛的发情期又到了怎么办？

从前是不知道，可现在光想一想医生描述的那些痛苦，他就觉得无比心疼。

所以光一挑了个自己有空的日子，直接去杂志社堵人了。

可实在是太不巧了，今天堂本剛休息。

看着剛空荡荡的办公桌，光一突然觉得好委屈。

什么啊，我是洪水猛兽么，你要躲我躲得这么远。

问出剛家的地址，光一气哼哼地走了，杂志社的同僚都交头接耳，剛桑到底怎么得罪主唱Dino了，是因为上次的北海道采访么？

 

敲响公寓楼的某间房门，模模糊糊“来啦来啦”的声音随着“踢踢踏踏”的拖鞋由远及近，门锁转动，推开后被安全链限制住留了个缝，一只大眼睛出现在缝隙里。

“光一？”剛的声音透着一点点惊讶，却没有半点开门的意思，“有什么事？”

“你不先让我进去吗？”

“……就这么说吧，家里现在有点不方便。”剛犹豫了一下，却拒绝了光一的提议，固执地只允许房门打开到被防盗链限制的宽度。

“我，我就是来，来还你这个。”光一张口结舌，打好的全部腹稿都在剛这明显疏离抗拒的行为里变得支离破碎，他最终只能从口袋里掏出一张塑封好了的演唱会票根，从门缝里塞了进去。

“哦，谢谢你，我还以为丢了。”剛接过票根，礼貌地道谢，“还有什么事吗？”

“没有了。”光一有点不高兴了，生硬地回答完，转身就走。

门在他转身的一瞬就关了个严实。

我他妈是会传染的瘟疫吗！光一一脚踹在走廊的围墙上，脸色阴沉地离开了。

剛后背靠在门上，听见走廊里光一发泄的踢墙声，深深地叹了口气。

看来这次换的新药还挺管用的，至少，他不会再因为接触了自己的Alpha就发情了。

虽然代价是他会被药物刺激的更容易发胖，更容易疲劳。

无所谓啦，反正这辈子都不会再结婚了，漂不漂亮又能怎么样。

可是他怎么都没想到，光一居然会对他展开猛烈的追求。

每隔几天，家门口就会出现这样那样的小礼物，有时候是鲜花，有时候是零食，还有时候是围巾帽子这类的饰品。

然后又不知道从哪了解到的他的回家路，总能在这样那样的旮旯里突然窜出来，把剛堵在路中间。

三四个月以后，剛被光一打动了，也是因为他毕竟对自己的Alpha有着本能的依赖，总之，他同意了主唱大人的恋爱请求。

第二次正式约会，他们就偶遇了光一同样在东京工作的Alpha姐姐，她无意中看见了剛已经开始发生病变的腺体，询问了自己当医生的朋友，了解到了Omega遗传病，然后把这事告诉了自己的父母。

新年也是光一的生日，他带着剛回了实家，在楼上参观光一房间的时候听见了楼下爆发的激烈争吵。

不要在他身上耗时间了，我们还想抱孙子，就算能怀孕，生不出来就是两条人命，造孽的事情啊……

剛默默把耳机插入光一的旧CD机中，按下播放键，让震耳欲聋的音乐隔绝外面的一切声音，在光一回来的时候，假装自己一直沉浸在音乐里。

晚饭气氛有些僵硬不自然，剛只做不知。

回到东京以后，剛就减少了与光一约会的次数，借口自己开始新一轮的治疗了，而且拒绝陪伴。

光一只当他是难为情，不想让自己看见他接受治疗时候的样子。光一的母亲则不知道从哪里听说了其实他和剛早就离婚了的事实，又给光一安排了一次相亲，这一回的相亲对象是光一事务所一个投资老板的女儿，一直在国外读书耽误了结婚，光一的母亲居然能够找到这样的女子，让光一极其惊愕。

这样的身份他不好放人家鸽子，就去见了一面。

女子今年三十一岁，比光一想象中的要好太多，温柔谦逊，一点大小姐的架子都没有，听说光一现在有恋人还觉得十分抱歉，自己耽误了人家约会的时间。

两人礼貌告辞，光一不知道，就是这次会面，让这个名叫夏实的女人，对光一产生了好感。

一周后，夏实成为了“PHI”乐队工作室的一名文职人员，负责所有的文字工作，比如给歌词润色，代笔给粉丝写回信。

光一的妈妈知道夏实现在在儿子身边工作，欣慰之余经常给光一打电话，让他多照顾照顾人家，还说他都三十五了也该考虑婚姻大事了。摆明了把这个Beta姑娘当做了未来的儿媳。

剛听说国外现在有可以从一定程度上治愈Omega遗传病的方法，他决定去试一试，拖着现在这副身体，带着光一母亲的那些顾虑重重的话，剛是无论如何都不能安心继续跟光一谈恋爱的。

去机场的那天，光一来送剛，跟来的还有一个夏实。看着光一对这个女人不反感，甚至还非常熟稔的态度，再联想到光一姐姐探望朋友时在医院里偶遇他的那些含含混混的明示暗示，剛还有什么不明白的。

光一家中意的是夏实这样的姑娘，家世好学历高，性格温柔身体健康，既是贤内助，将来也能成为好母亲。

而不像他，拖着一副破败的身子苟延残喘，像菟丝花一样只能寄生在Alpha身上，离开了就会枯萎而死。

更重要的是，剛从这个女人的眼中，看见了浓到化不开的情意，却没有任何超出普通朋友的举止。

这是一个很好的女人，光一值得拥有这样的幸福。

改变主意只不过在一瞬间。

拥抱，告别，登上飞机。

 

最开始的几个月，光一和剛的邮件视频都非常频繁，光一变得十分粘人，恨不得跟剛汇报自己一天二十四小时的行程。

剛从最初的兴致盎然，到后来有些兴趣缺缺，光一还以为是自己说的那些太无聊了。

忍不住追问，原来是剛的新一轮治疗开始了，是药物反应。

遵从对方的意思，光一减少了视频，邮件照旧密集。

又过了几天，他们乐队开始了紧张的排练和巡演，夏实成为了经纪人之一，每天有更多的时间和光一待在一起。

视频几乎没时间了，邮件也相应地减少了。

剛似乎也进入了治疗的新阶段，视频不接，邮件回复得也不积极，有时候光一等个三四天，剛才惜字如金地回一行字。

晚上喝酒，他忍不住抱怨，每次都是夏实在他身边劝他。

夏实没法忘记，自己成为光一经纪人的不久后，就接到了剛给她发来的邮件。

内容很简单，她都能背下来。

“抓住这次机会吧，光一以后就拜托你了。”

惶恐有之，愧疚有之，不安有之，可她无法欺骗自己，最多的，还是欣喜和庆幸，毕竟是对方主动退出，而不是她抢夺豪取挖墙脚。

又过了一段时间，剛完全和光一断了联系。

一张发在他SNS账号里的照片，让光一彻底对他死了心。

照片上是两只牵在一起的手，无名指上带着同款的对戒。

最重要的是，其中一只手的主人他认得，就是剛。

是夏实在他那段最失意的日子安慰了他，默默地陪伴，只字不提自己对他的爱和喜欢，这熟悉的相处模式让光一移情了，他慢慢喜欢上了这个大和抚子一样的女人。

甚至开始怀疑，是不是他从一开始喜欢的，就是夏实这样的姑娘，只是因为剛的性格上有跟夏实类似的地方，又因为一场意外的标记，才导致他爱上了自己本来最厌恶的男性Omega。

似乎，是错误被修正了。

 

今天是光一的四十二岁生日，他选择和家人一起度过。

东京的街道上飘着细雪，道路有些湿滑，四岁的大儿子穿着防滑雨靴蹦蹦跳跳，妻子夏实怀里抱着还不满一岁的小女儿。

光一像个老爷爷一样背着手走在妻子身旁，因为妻子的轻笑吐槽，时不时露出温柔的笑容。

大儿子的声音从前面传来，“爸爸！这个人滑倒了！”

闻言抬头，光一就看见了那个正在艰难爬起来的人。可能是因为胖和身体虚弱，也可能是因为摔得有些狠地还很滑，那人费了很大的劲儿也没站起来。

光一快步上前拉了那人一把，还关切地询问，“您没事吧？”

之所以用了尊称，完全是因为这人斑白的长发。

没有任何信息素的味道，应该是个Beta。

“没，没事。”这人听见光一的声音以后，身体僵硬了一瞬，在对方察觉到之前，就迅速开口掩盖了过去。

“没事就好。”光一皱了皱眉头，实在是这人的声音十分怪异，不像男人，也不像女人，低沉中混杂着高亢，有些刺耳。

“谢谢你。”那人认真鞠躬道歉，却始终没有抬头对上光一的视线，脸上的肉让五官有些变形，架着一副黑框眼镜，有细碎的皱纹蜿蜒在额头和眼角，却画着有些浓的妆容，似乎想要掩盖岁月在脸上留下的痕迹。

要不是个男大姐，要不是个雄性激素分泌过于旺盛的欧巴桑，光一在心里得出个结论，然后点点头，带着妻儿离开了。

他没看到，被他扶起的那个人，以近乎贪婪的视线看着他越走越远。

两年前，剛好不容易养好了摘除腺体后并发症不断的身体，回到了日本，他根本没想过，会在今天遇见光一。

他前往治疗的那家医院，是一家Omega遗传病的专门研究机构，他就是在那里接受的腺体彻底摘除手术，在极高的死亡风险中治愈了自己的疾病。

代价就是永远失去的生育能力，预后不良导致的再也降不下来的体重，过早生长的皱纹和白发，以及以后的几年中陆续消失的喉结和胡须。

他看上去，要比实际年龄至少大了十岁。

不稳定的发情期没有了，发情期时候彻骨的寒冷没有了，腺体的疼痛也不再折磨他，对光一没日没夜的思念和渴望也没有了，桃花味的信息素，也没有了。

他变成了一个没有性别的怪物。

一个能活到七十岁的怪物。

拒绝掉国外提供的工作和养老保险，剛毅然决然的回到了东京，他只想离光一近一点，没准，哪天能够遇见呢。

一部分男性特征彻底消失以后，剛索性破罐子破摔，把自己往烟熏妆大妈的方向上打扮了，他甚至发现，以这样的形象出现，他反而会自在一些。

看着光一一家人离开的背影，剛笑得很开心。

真好啊，光一，你终于找到属于自己的幸福了。

笑着笑着，眼泪就流了下来，寒风吹在脸上，也没能带走接二连三的水珠蜿蜒而下。

总觉得你是我上辈子欠下的桃花债，我流连花丛却不曾回头看你一眼，所以今生老天爷要狠狠惩罚我，让我爱而不得，得而不守，来到你身边，只为了帮你成家立业。

我们这辈子，也就这样了吧，虽然是我早就料到了的结果，可当真面对了，心怎么还是这么的疼啊。

我想象多年的场景，在今天，终成了事实——

纵使相逢应不识，尘满面，鬓如霜。

 

——Fin


End file.
